


Presenting Stiles

by Therapeutic_Steter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluffy, Happy Pack, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therapeutic_Steter/pseuds/Therapeutic_Steter
Summary: “As long as you want to be with me, I don’t care about anything else. I could never have imagined someone as perfect for me as you and, after the fire, I…I really didn’t expect to get a chance like this. I couldn’t care less about your alignment other than how more or less difficult it will mean our courtship has to be.”Stiles blushed even as a beaming smile crossed his features. “You’re a winner at the smooth-talk, Mr. Hale,” he murmured lowly, leaning just a bit closer. “And I can’t wait until my birthday so that when you make romantic statements like that I’ll be able to kiss you for them.”





	Presenting Stiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexiee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiee/gifts).



> This is for my giftee [sheflieswithherowndamnwings](http://sheflieswithherowndamnwings.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I should note, this is sort've an AU where Peter wasn't the original rogue Alpha; Laura had had him transferred to New York, he got better, and after she came back and was killed, Peter came back with Derek and helped the Pack stop it. Not like a major plot point, but there is a few comments that might not make sense otherwise.

“Peter, you really didn’t have to.”

Stiles couldn’t help the grin though, fingers carefully brushing the aged leather of the newly procured tome Peter had just offered him. He could barely contain his giddiness at delving into the book, knowing it would hold all kinds of secrets.

“It’s no problem,” Peter said, all kinds of smug. Stiles couldn’t begrudge him that smugness; no doubt this book had cost him a fortune, even if Peter would deny if asked. Stiles smiled all the same.

“You know, you haven’t been all that subtle,” Stiles said, carefully hugging the book close. “We’re pretty much a done deal; you don’t have to keep getting me courting gifts,” he said.

Peter chuckled. “Is that so?” he asked, smirking.

“I haven’t even presented yet, Peter; you don’t have to pull out the Alpha providing thing yet,” Stiles teased, licking his lips. “I’ve still got a few months before my eighteenth anyways. Not like getting me gifts are going to speed up that timeline or anything.”

“Stiles, just accept the gift,” Peter said, stepping closer and delicately brushing his fingers down his jaw before cupping his face. Stiles nearly swooned. “I want to give you things because you deserve them, omega or my intended or not.

“Smooth,” Stiles teased, leaning into his touch. “But I accept, nonetheless.”

Peter smiled happily, nearly purring as Stiles stepped closer to hug him in thanks. Peter nuzzled into his neck, the only scenting he could do while they were still only courting. He may push some rules but he had been extremely careful about making sure to follow the rules when it came to Stiles and their courtship. Stiles grinned cheekily, knowing exactly what he was doing, and the boy couldn’t help but scent back, dragging his jaw down Peter’s. Being the same height as the Alpha worked in his favor sometimes.

“To be honest, I’m more excited for my presenting than I used to be,” Stiles said, skimming his fingers down Peter’s arm until he could hold the Alpha’s hand. Peter turned his palm so they could intertwined their fingers, squeezing. Stiles lifted their hands and kissed the back of Peter’s. Peter smiled adoringly. “I know it’s bad form to accept someone’s suit before even presenting, but who cares what anyone else says.” Peter chuckled, licking his lips.

“I can’t wait,” Peter rumbled, and Stiles laughed, throwing his head back, teasing a flash of his bare throat. Peter pouted.

“Three more months,” Stiles said, winking before pulling away. He had to go get ready for the pack meeting.

…..

Technically, as an unpresented person, Stiles lived in a state where no one wanted to assume what he’d be, although everyone was pretty sure he’d become an Omega including Stiles himself. And there was nothing wrong with being an Omega; his mother had been the best person he’d ever known, before the sickness. Stiles was naturally nurturing, always making sure his friends were safe and happy and comfortable. Sure, he also had traits that weren’t typical of Omegas—vindictive, dogged, vicious, ruthless—but he kept those mostly under wraps and figured those just made him special. As part of the Pack, Peter knew those things too and the man still wanted him, so Stiles figured he couldn’t be too broken.

“‘Sup, losers,” Stiles greeted as he entered the loft, dropping the pizzas onto the coffee table. “I bring food.”

“You are an angel,” Isaac assured him from where he was on the floor beside the table. Stiles handed him the Hawaiian pizza, grinning when Isaac let out a ‘whoop’ for joy at the sight of pineapple. “The bestest.”

“Love you, Batman,” Erica said, biting into her own meat-lovers pizza. Boyd was the only one likely able to sneak a piece of hers, not that the man ever tried. He was smarter than that.

“You’re welcome,” Stiles said, the pleasant heat of being able to provide and provide well blooming through him. Peter was standing at the table overlooking some notes from their last meeting and Stiles went over, offering the man his own pizza. Peter smiled at him, accepting it.

“Always so thoughtful,” the man said, nosing at his jaw and nuzzling in welcome. Stiles felt a thrill had carrying the man’s scent and couldn’t help but return the action, needing Peter to smell as his too.

“Get a room!” Cora teased, munching on Isaac’s crusts.

“In three months, most definitely,” Stiles flung back, grinning unabashedly and leaning against Peter. Peter wrapped his arm around his waist and let him remain in his space.

“It better not be here,” Derek grumbled, coming down the stairs.

Peter chuckled. “Never fear; I’ll take Stiles to my apartment, nephew,” Peter said casually, barely holding himself back from nipping at the skin of the boy’s throat, bare and so close to him. He licked his lips.

“Okay, guys, let’s get this Pack meeting started,” Scott said, coming into the loft with Allison and Lydia. “How’s the perimeter been?” he asked, turning to Derek, who had been on duty the past week with Cora.

“Quiet,” Derek said.

“Boring,” Cora input. Erica flung a piece of sausage at her from her pizza and Cora caught it in her mouth, grinning with sharp teeth.

Lydia rolled her eyes, sitting on the couch and taking a piece of the vegetarian thin pizza Stiles had gotten her.

“The siren that’s staying in the pond stopped singing on Saturdays,” Lydia reported. “She was accidently luring in joggers and picnickers. She said she’d only sing on weekdays when everyone was at school or at night.”

Stiles shook his head. “Our life,” he muttered, giving Peter a look of incredulity.

“And the witches from last week left on Monday. Haven’t seen or heard from them since, so maybe they’re actually going to do as they said they would for once,” Isaac said.

“Let’s not hold our breath,” Peter drawled.

“I give it a week before they try to make a comeback attack,” Stiles mused.

“They never learn,” Derek agreed, sighing tiredly.

“Hey, come on guys,” Scott tried, smiling encouraging. “They seemed honest. Let’s not count them out yet.”

Stiles glanced over at Peter. _Secret measures?_ His eyes asked, raising a brow.

 _But of course_ , Peter returned, inclining his head with a small nod. Stiles grinned, nodding back, and that was that.

…..

Stiles and Peter had been the enforcers in the shadows for months, both working to take care of things the hard way when Scott’s nice way didn’t work. Scott knew they were doing it, Stiles was sure, but it was the unspoken rule of the Pack. They would try to be nice and handle problems peacefully, but when that didn’t work, Stiles and Peter would take care of things and Scott never wanted to know about it. The young Alpha was just too kind and Stiles would never ask his brother to do the types of things Stiles did to make sure their Pack stayed safe.

“Full moon’s in three days,” Stiles said as he and Peter walked the perimeter that night. There was normally a pair in charge of running the perimeter daily—this week was Erica and Boyd—but Stiles and Peter walked it every night. They were never officially listed as a pairing on the duty list, but everyone knew they went above and beyond for Pack security—something Peter was a bit obsessed about, understandably, and Stiles was just paranoid on.

“Indeed,” Peter said, grabbing Stiles’ elbow just as the boy almost tripped over a hole. Stiles grinned in thanks.

“Should we talk Scott into having another Pack get-together?” he asked. “I could make something special. Maybe that lemon cake you love but refuse to admit it.”

“I have no idea what triple-layer lemon cake with homemade frosting you could possibly be talking about,” Peter denied, smirking brazenly. Stiles snorted, nudging his side.

“Hey, you don’t think this’ll change, do you?” Stiles asked suddenly, looking up at the moon. “Once I present, I mean.”

Peter hummed, stepping closer and capturing Stiles’ hand in his own. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” Peter assured him, smiling more genuinely this time. “I like you as you are, Stiles; not because of what you’ll present as.”

Stiles blushed, thankful for the darkness to hide it. He squeezed Peter’s hand, tightly. Peter wasn’t honest about many things, but since making his intentions towards Stiles clear, he’d been very upfront with the boy.

Stiles paused, looking down at the broken wards and sighing. Peter brushed his arm as he took his hand away, moving to scent the air and study the surroundings. Stiles turned on the light on his phone, checking the nearby trees.

“Found it,” Stiles said, unsurprised. Peter came over to study the rune that had been crudely dug into the side of a tree, blood marring the surface. “‘Revenge,’” Stiles read. “How original.”

“That’s human blood,” Peter revealed.

“Lovely,” Stiles grumbled. “Seems fresh.”

“I can’t scent anyone.”

“Magic, probably,” Stiles said, nodding. “There was five in the coven, right?” Peter hummed an affirmative. “We’re going to have to go witch hunting then.”

“Couldn’t stay quiet for long,” Peter pointed out.

“True.” Stiles sighed. “Well let’s get started then. Your apartment has all the supplies.” He turned back and Peter fell into step at his side. It was looking to be a long night.

…..

“You’re a traitor, Spark!” the witch yelled from across the clearing, standing within her runed barrier while spitting in Stiles’ direction. Peter was dealing with the others, leaving Stiles to face the coven-leader alone.

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles waved her off, mountain ash in his palm and steel in his gaze. He neared her, knowing he’d have to get rid of at least one of those runes before Peter would have a chance of getting to her. She glared, reaching out with her hand in his direction. Stiles barely had a moment to duck before a loud clap of thunder rolled across the clearing. He jumped to the side but was unable to dodge her next attack, the lightning hitting him square in the chest. He stiffened, crying out and shaking as the electricity ran through him. The witch cackled.

“Spark in nothing but name,” she taunted him arrogantly. “Untrained and useless. You should just give your magic to me,” she demanded, reaching for her knife and running the blade over her palm. Stiles was shaking as he stood, spitting out the taste of blood from where he’d bitten his lip.

There was a horrendous roar, fury and challenge echoing across the clearing, and Stiles barely had enough time to throw the ash at the witch, manipulating it to distract her as he ran for the nearest rune, kicking at the dirt until the rune was gone.

Peter leapt over the broken barrier, blue eyes blazing and claws stained in the blood of the other witches. He tore into the woman and Stiles didn’t even flinch as she screamed. He leaned against a tree, trying to catch his breath and massaging his chest where the lightning had struck.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked once it was over, careful hands hovering around Stiles’ body, still stained with blood and too scared to touch.

“Yeah,” Stiles said, reaching out and curling his hands against Peter’s waist, pulling the man close and uncaring about the blood that got on his clothes. Peter nuzzled just under his ear, claws prickling at the back of Stiles’ shirt.

“They all dead?” Stiles asked into Peter’s shoulder, eyes scanning the open clearing behind Peter.

“All five,” Peter assured him, lips brushing against Stiles’ skin. Stiles shuddered at the feeling, hands clutching at the Alpha tighter. He’d never really felt the overwhelming pull that Omegas, even unpresented, were supposed to feel around Alphas, but he definitely felt drawn to Peter, the man’s passion and power so entrancing. Whereas before Stiles hadn’t felt more than a surface level interest in most people, he wanted everything with Peter. Sure, Peter was nice to look at, but it was more than that. It was his gentle touches, his subtle providing, the way he actually listened to Stiles. His dad had been against the suit until he’d actually sat down and had a dinner with the man. Peter made no secret his adoration and respect for Stiles and it really made Stiles all warm and fuzzy inside, that the Alpha treated him as an equal without shame.

“We should…clean up,” Stiles said, even though he didn’t let him go. He nosed at Peter’s temple and his lips brushed against his skin, not that he’d call it a kiss. Technically that wasn’t allowed. His dad trusted him, trusted them both, not to go beyond the limits of the courtship until after he presented and they both respected him enough not to put him in that position.

“Just give me a moment,” Peter rasped and Stiles could tell by his lisp that his fangs were still out. Peter snuffled against his skin. “I just…I need to hold you for a moment,” he murmured quietly, and Stiles relaxed in his hold.

“I’m here, Alpha,” he whispered. Peter shivered, tucking Stiles closer.

The air was cold, but Stiles felt only Peter’s warmth.

…..

In general, Omegas made up about twenty-five percent of the population, with Alphas taking fifteen percent and Betas the remaining sixty. Luckily there was no written rules on the treatment of each other than that no one was to discriminate due to a person’s alignment and everyone was to be treated fairly, but that didn’t mean there weren’t unwritten laws.

It was considered uncouth for a potential Omega to accept a suit before official presenting because that meant other Alphas wouldn’t have a chance to ‘plead their case.’ Omegas were considered nurturers, caregivers, along with being emotional, weak, and easily swayed. There was a ‘voluntary’ roster for Omegas to register for once they presented so that any eligible Alphas would know that a single Omega was around and there was a matchmaking service provided.

Stiles thought the whole system was bullshit and he was glad Peter agreed with him.

“Honestly, it’s like they’re trying to turn every Omega into breeding stock or something,” Stiles grumbled, throwing the fliers from school in the trash. They were all from the assembly they’d had that day in school, all about an Omega’s proper place in society or something. They couldn’t officially label students who hadn’t presented yet into alignments, but the teachers sure tended to lecture certain students about certain topics more than others.

“Just a few more months, sweetheart, and you’ll be done,” Peter called from the living room. He was reading a book as Stiles came in and he looked up with a smile once Stiles’ passed the doorway, marking his page and setting it aside.

“It would serve them right if I don’t even present as an Omega,” Stiles muttered, sitting sideway beside Peter on the couch. “I could end up a Beta; what do they know?”

Peter nodded, leaning back and turning more towards the boy. “You could. You could even be an Alpha. You’d make a fine one.”

Stiles hummed, watching Peter. “You really think so?”

“I do,” Peter said. “You do have a lot of things that you do that are typical of Omegas, but you also do a lot of things that Alphas normally do. If I’m being honest, I couldn’t bet with any certainly on which alignment you’ll present as.”

Stiles bit his lip. “But you don’t care, right?”

Peter smiled, reaching out to play with Stiles’ fingers across the back of the couch. “I don’t care,” he assured him easily. “If you’re an Omega, we’ll follow the normal courtship rules. If you’re a Beta, it’s not nearly as strict. And if you’re an Alpha…well, we’ll have a lot of fun making that up as we go along, I’m sure.”

Stiles snorted, shaking his head and leaning just a little closer. “I’m really glad you came into our lives and helped us with that rogue Alpha werewolf years ago,” Stiles revealed. 

Peter grinned and it was with fangs. Stiles rolled his eyes as Peter snapped them teasingly. “You have muttonchops,” Stiles accused lightly, reaching out to brush his fingers through Peter’s shifted sideburns. The wolf huffed but leaned into the touch for a moment before shifting back.

“Stiles, I’m serious,” Peter said after a moment, looking into Stiles’ eyes evenly. “As long as you want to be with me, I don’t care about anything else. I could never have imagined someone as perfect for me as you and, after the fire, I…I really didn’t expect to get a chance like this. I couldn’t care less about your alignment other than how more or less difficult it will mean our courtship has to be.”

Stiles blushed even as a beaming smile crossed his features. “You’re a winner at the smooth-talk, Mr. Hale,” he murmured lowly, leaning just a bit closer. “And I can’t wait until my birthday so that when you make romantic statements like that I’ll be able to kiss you for them.”

Peter laughed. “I’ll make sure to save some for after your birthday then. Next month,” he added lightly.

“Next month,” Stiles breathed, excitement eating away at him.

…..

Presenting was normally a private affair. Sure, there was usually a celebration party which friends and family attended, but for the actual presenting, people normally did that alone or at most with a couple close family members. Stiles had been quick to tell his dad he’d rather be alone for it though, a sentiment he was sure they both shared.

Stiles was born at 11:27 p.m., although birth certificates could be off by a few minutes sometimes. By eleven, he was about to bounce out of his seat, scenting Peter’s shoulder and giving the man a flirtatious wink before starting up the stairs.

“When you next see me, I’ll be a whole new man,” he announced.

“Please wait until tomorrow for any christenings of things,” John groaned, earning chuckles and good-natured ribbing from his friends as they teased him and Peter. It was no secret that regardless of how the next hour of his life went, Peter would still be waiting for him when he came back down.

Stiles slipped into his bedroom, leaning against the closed door and breathing. His eyes slid shut and he tipped his head back, listening to the sounds of his house. He felt flushed, excitement in his veins as his heart raced.

There was nothing wrong with being an Omega. He would be perfectly fine, happy even, if he presented as one. He clenched his hands, trying to quell the shaking. Being an Omega could be difficult, but he had a lot of friends that would stick by him. He felt fear choke him and he slid to the ground, curling in on himself. He knew all the statistics, knew how much more challenging being an Omega would be, knew he’d have to constantly battle stereotypes and bigots. He could do it though. He just…

Stiles looked down at his palms, open on his knees. Right then, at the hour of reckoning, he wished he wouldn’t present as Omega. He felt ashamed by his fear, by his anxiety, but fear wasn't rational and…

Stiles closed his eyes again, taking a few deep breaths. What would be, would be. He took a few more settling breaths before glancing at the clock. He felt feverish almost, sweaty and overheated. 11:21. Almost time.

Stiles groaned, panting with his mouth open as his jaw started to ache. He shook, closing his eyes and wishing it would all be over. It felt like his skin was crawling, shifting; his muscles tensed and relaxed against the strain. His heart was racing, pulse so loud it drowned out everything else.

And just like that, a wash of coolness overcame him as his heart slowed. Stiles gasped for breath, slowly opening his eyes and staring at his ceiling. His eyes flickered to the clock. 11:29. So.

Stiles stood on shaky legs, feeling off-balanced, maybe just a bit taller? He frowned, walking to the bathroom door and easing the door open. He stared down at the sink, leaning onto his hands for a moment. Settling his nerves, he looked up to face his reflection. He gaped at the red that emanated from his eyes, a steady low burning, not quite a glow. He wasn’t a werewolf, after all, but all Alphas had the spark.

Stiles reached out for his reflection, fingers brushing the mirror hesitantly. Over the past year especially, he’d heard nothing but how he’d definitely be an Omega, how everyone just knew he’d become an Omega. He’d even started to believe it, expect it, himself. He licked his lips on habit, breathing in. It was like the first time he’d ever breathed; the oxygen filtering through his lungs seemed cleaner, sweeter. His bones felt sturdier and he stood straight, bending and stretching. He felt sore all over, like he’d had a heavy workout, and idly he wondered if he’d gained a few inches in height. A slow grin crept over his features and he felt excitement building once more.

“Hahahaha!” He burst into laughter, the sound loud and echoing in his bathroom. He fell into giggles, curling his arms around himself and he laughed uncontrollably.

Gathering himself, he wiped the wetness from his eyes, checking his reflection once more and staring at his red eyes. It would take a few weeks before he would be able to control that, as typical of the newly presented. He grinned, relieved and elated, before swinging open his door and starting for the stairs.

Everyone downstairs instantly looked up. John looked almost nervous, moving to stand. Stiles beamed and they all gasped at his red eyes.

Peter chuckled warmly, smirking charmingly as Stiles met his gaze. His eyes flared the bright red of a werewolf and Stiles felt the familiar pull of longing, only stronger.

“You always do like to make things as exciting as possible,” Peter drawled teasingly.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way,” Stiles said confidently.

“No, I wouldn’t,” Peter agreed, leaning forward in his seat but still not standing.

“Dude!” Scott exclaimed, excited. His own eyes were flaring red as well, the only other Alpha in their group of friends.

“Dude!” Stiles echoed automatically, skipping steps as he rushed down the stairs. Scott almost barreled him over as he gave him a hug, roughly clapping his back enthusiastically.

“You just loathe the idea of doing what everyone expects, don’t you?” John asked, though he felt an almost relief himself that his son hadn’t presented as Omega. His wife had been the greatest woman he’d ever known and he’d never think lesser of someone just for being an Omega, but with her gone and him just a Beta, the idea of having to handle an Omega son himself had been a daunting idea.

Stiles grinned, flopping onto the couch beside Peter and throwing his legs over the man’s lap so he sat sideways over him. He leaned closer than he would’ve before presenting, nuzzling boldly under his jaw. Peter growled playfully, pulling him closer.

John sighed. “I see that hasn’t changed,” he grumbled, though without any heat. Peter looked at Stiles like John could remember looking at Claudia, and that was the kind of love he wanted for his son.

“Never,” Stiles breathed, red eyes bright as he gazed at Peter just as adoringly. “I’m afraid I don’t know any of the courtship rules when there’s two Alphas involved,” Stiles told him, never looking away from Peter.

“I don’t even know if there _are_ any courtship rules for two Alphas,” John said, rubbing his hand roughly through his hair. “There aren’t exactly a lot of Alphas in the world and, from what I understand, most of them can’t stand each other for long periods of time. So if you two would like to take your personal affairs off my couch and away from my house so I don’t have to think about my baby boy in _any_ kind of adult situations, I don’t think you’ll be breaking any laws.”

Stiles laughed gleefully, scenting Peter’s shoulder and humming in contentment.

“Alpha-hood is a good look on you,” Lydia noted primly from her spot on the loveseat. She was watching the two of them with soft affection in her eyes.

“Agreed,” Cora said. “Fits you better than being an Omega.”

“Yeah, you provide and all, but you’re also a bit of a badass,” Isaac pointed out helpfully.

Stiles snorted uncouthly, giggling. “I love you guys,” he said, voice thick with emotion.

“We love you too, you goober,” Allison said gently, smiling her princess smile.

Scott sniffled like he was about to cry even as he smiled brightly with pure happiness and sunshine. Stiles couldn’t resist standing and falling into another bro-hug. He spotted Derek over Scott’s shoulder, looking pleased and uncomfortable in equal measure. Stiles reached for him, still smiling, and Derek reluctantly let himself be coerced into a hug, even though he relaxed into it and even managed to pat Stiles’ back friendly.

“Dorkwolf,” Stiles muttered into his shoulder, making Derek snort and pull away. He glowered, but looked away when Stiles stuck his tongue out, mouth twitching in an effort not to smile. Stiles felt accomplished.

Peter stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the newly presented Alpha’s waist and pulling Stiles back against him. Stiles melted into the embrace, tilting his head to press a chaste kiss to the man’s neck and grinning in happiness that now he could do that.

“Happy birthday to you,” Erica started to sing, coming from the kitchen with Boyd behind her, carrying a cake. “Happy birthday to you!” Stiles hummed along, feeling warm and safe, as everyone joined in to the song. “Happy birthday, baby Alpha!” Erica shouted, horrendously off-key. Stiles laughed, face hurting from smiling so hugely. “Happy birthday to you!”

“Make a wish, make a wish,” Scott encouraged him, nearly vibrating from beside him as he glanced from Stiles to the cake and back.

Stiles felt almost like the love in the room would make him combust. He didn’t know why he had ever been worried. He leaned forward, hands holding Peter’s arms around his waist as he blew the candles atop the cake out.

 _I wish I never forget this feeling_ , Stiles thought as everyone cheered and Cora loudly demanded the first piece of cake. Derek was given the task of cutting the cake, which he quickly cut off a fourth and almost shoved it into Cora’s face as his sister growled warningly at him. Erica cackled, and Isaac nearly lost his arm after he tried to take a swipe of Cora’s icing.

“Happy birthday,” Peter murmured lowly, lightly rocking Stiles within his arms.

“Thank you,” Stiles said, turning and wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck. He smirked when he realized that yes, he had gained a few inches in height with his presenting and now stood just a little bit taller than the other Alpha. Peter smiled, just for him, and Stiles leaned closer, brushing his nose along Peter’s before their lips met in a long awaited first kiss, eyes sliding closed.

Stiles hummed in contentment, settled and home. The kiss broke wetly, but had remained chaste. Stiles licked his lips, nuzzling close and resting his forehead on Peter’s. Just a moment of repose within the chaos of celebration. For a moment, he felt such a desire to speak words, to try and express how much he _felt_ right then. But then Peter sighed against his lips, a small, satisfied sound, and Stiles’ lips curved in a small smile.

Words could come later. Right now, this was what was important.


End file.
